1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the processing of graphical rating images.
2. Information
Product review websites may include a graphical rating of respective products. Such a rating may be graphically represented in an image by shapes like stars, circles, squares, or the like.
Subsequent extraction of information fields from such product review websites may extract title, images, description and/or other information fields apart from the rating image. The extracted information fields may be displayed to the user.
Further, the extracted information fields may be sorted according to values associated with those information fields. For example, the extracted information fields might be sorted in alphabetical and/or numerical order for an end user. However, in some cases, the extracted information fields may not have a preexisting value that would facilitate such a sorting process. For example, rating images might visually convey a numerical rating; however, the rating image itself may not operate so as to provide a numerical rating that would facilitate a sorting process.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural and/or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of the claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate the discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense and the scope of claimed subject matter defined by the appended claims and their equivalents.